


Before I Let You Go

by Eraoi



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GT, M/M, YT - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eraoi/pseuds/Eraoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感来源于太阳的Solo曲wedding dress，CP为YT和GT。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

네가 혹시나 내 마음을 알게 될까봐  
　　 怕你看出我的心思  
알아버리면 우리 멀어지게 될까봐  
　　 怕你因为这个离我远去

 

东永裴喜欢崔胜贤略带傻气的微笑，喜欢他生气时的嘟嘴，喜欢他在镜头前的突然袭击和表达亲密的肢体接触，唯一的问题是，这些动作往往只在权志龙面前展现。他祝福TOP哥和自家竹马之间的爱情，他只是诅咒自己不合时宜的感情。

所以他很好的隐藏了对TOP的迷恋，永裴约会过几个女孩，最后找到了一个足够让他喜欢的。他拉闵孝琳和自己共舞，女孩子柔软修长的手指让他再也想不起TOP和GD在演唱会后台偷偷握住的双手，他静静的听闵孝琳跟他说话撒娇，温婉的女声让他不再回想更衣室里低沉的呻吟和压抑的喘息。他很庆幸队里的两个rapper对他埋藏心底的暗恋一无所知，这少了很多尴尬，只需要一些时间让东永裴放弃他愚蠢的感情，Bigbang的成员爱不会受到任何影响。

他尽自己最大的努力爱她，但是无法解答闵孝琳眼里的疑惑和质问，把自己最好的都给她，却只能假装不理解为什么她会提出分手，留下【我不能和一个根本不需要我的人在一起】的字条给他。

东永裴再也没有约会过其他女孩，相反，他把时间更多的耗在了录音室里。

这没什么大不了，权志龙还是那个每晚都给崔胜贤晚安吻的人，崔胜贤还是那个会熊抱权志龙的人，而东永裴还是他们最省心的弟弟，偶尔给他们的恋情打打掩护，他会习惯这一切的。

但他没有。

“我想，志龙可能在计划公开我们的恋情。”崔胜贤的声音从右边传来，他们并排躺在酒店阳台的躺椅上，看着落日渐渐沉到海平线下，有那么一瞬间，东永裴突然不太确定自己在哪。

然而，他确定自己没有幻听，崔胜贤清了清喉咙，他能感受到这个只有年龄最大，心智却意外纯真的人紧绷的神经。

“我和志龙在一起那么久了，但我们从没谈论过公开，”东永裴不用看都知道崔胜贤皱紧了额头，“不是我们不想公开，但是公司和粉丝……”崔胜贤叹了口气，从余光中东永裴看到他抬起了双手，把脸埋进掌中。

“今早我起床想确认一下行程就用了志龙放在床头的电脑，我不是有意看他的邮件，但是页面正好停留在那一页而我正好看到了我的名字，所以我随意的看了下内容，那是他写给杨社长的邮件，里面说……”又是一声叹息，东永裴听到身边人深吸了口气继续道：“志龙说他觉得是时候公开我们的关系了，Bigbang到今天这一步已经算是韩团顶峰了，在经历了各种事件之后粉丝群体也比较固定，况且我们走的风格和传统男团也不一样，永裴，志龙甚至在下面详细的列了公开的利弊，我不知道杨社长会不会同意，但是志龙对自己想做的事一向很坚持。”

东永裴只是专注的看着金色的球体被海水逐渐淹没，感觉自己无法呼吸。

“永裴，我该怎么办？”略带无助的烟嗓最终把他拖回现实，崔胜贤需要帮助的时候总会寻求东永裴的意见，但这一次，东永裴不确定他能给出任何意见。

或许是因为他毫无反应，崔胜贤踢了踢他的腿：“永裴，我需要你的建议。”

“我不知道你需要我说什么。”最终他只找到这一句话来应对当下的情况，不成句的各类词语在他舌尖打转，他还没有组织好它们，他或许永远都组织不好。

崔胜贤深邃的目光认真的看向永裴：“这和你也有关，如果我和志龙公开，Bigbang会怎么样，你们会不会遭受牵累，你…我需要你的建议，我需要你告诉我你的想法。”

东永裴希望他们是在酒吧而不是阳台，这样他或许就能灌下一杯烈酒然后逃离这些问题，但内心深处他知道再多的酒都不能让他真的逃离，所以他回答道；“你知道我总是会支持你们的。”

“谢谢，永裴”崔胜贤离开了躺椅，向前几步然后俯下身抱住了他。刚才一直紧绷的肩膀在永裴面前舒展，崔胜贤在他的肩窝处喃喃低语道：“谢谢你一直以来为我和志龙做的一切，我不敢想象没有你我们要怎么办。”

这深深的伤害了他，崔胜贤压在他身上的怀抱突然像是有千吨重，压得他喘不过气，压得他喉咙生疼，而那些隐秘于心的话语在重压下再也找不到脱口而出的机会。


	2. Chapter 2

네가 그와 다투고   
有时你和他吵架  
때론 그 땜에 울고   
有时因为他而哭  
힘들어 할 때면 난 희망을 느끼고   
你累的时候 我感觉到了希望

生活没有任何改变，即使Bigbang的队长正在策划公开出柜，他们也只是照常录音拍MV，为即将发售的专辑做准备。东永裴花在录音室和舞蹈房的时间越来越多，崔胜贤的话语总是沉重地压着他的大脑和心脏。他设法给新歌做一些编舞，在擅长的领域沉浸自我。

时间如白驹过隙，他们在一个周四的下午完成了专辑最后一首歌，晚上大家聚集在pub里，跳舞唱歌喝酒胡闹，庆祝新作品的诞生。东永裴看着胜利因为游戏输了而被画上的胡须放声大笑，感觉数月以来第一次如此放松。他数不清自己喝了多少酒，所以当大成坐到他身边跟他说话时他没抓住开头的几个词，这让大成不得不又重复了一遍。然后他终于听清，也注意到了大成脸上和周围气氛格格不入，异常严肃的表情。

“你知道GD和TOP哥准备公开他们的关系吗？”

东永裴耸了耸肩，视线越过大成看到了对面角落里和杨社长陷入争执的自家队长，很好，看来明天整个YG的人都会知道他们要公开了。他抬手一口灌下了杯子里所有酒精，然后伸手准备拿下一杯，但是一双手拦住了他，大成放缓了语气说：“永裴，别这样，几年前你或许还有机会，但是你选择沉默退出，现在是时候放弃了。”

东永裴什么都没说，大成是唯一一个知道他对崔胜贤有隐秘情愫的人，他不知道大成是怎么发现的，或许是他某次没能及时藏好看到那两人亲密拥吻时的伤痛，又或许是他什么时候没克制住对崔胜贤过多的关注。此刻大成眼里的怜悯和遗憾与他第一次劝永裴放弃时如此相似，永裴却无法再直视那双眼眸，同样的眼神划过多年时空，提醒着他这些年的努力终是一事无成，崔胜贤仍顽固的盘踞在他心脏一角，伴随着他的每次呼吸，已然成为他生活的一部分。

他想这一晚难得的兴致终究还是毁了，从服务员手里接过自己的外套，东永裴拍了拍大成的肩，起身走出喧嚣的pub。出来才发现早已夜深，喝过酒不宜驾车，永裴考虑是打电话麻烦助理送他一程还是自己打车，最后决定走到路口去碰碰运气。

他不知道这算好运还是厄运，转过街角快到路口的清冷街道上有一抹他最熟悉的身影，崔胜贤拖着比平常缓慢的步伐笔直的向前走，丝毫没注意到路口亮着的红灯。东永裴快步上前拉住了明显不对劲的崔胜贤，高他半个头的人被突如其来的拉扯吓了一跳，动作很大的转过整个身子看向他——

不会有更糟的厄运了。东永裴看着眼前的TOP，略显凌乱的发型，带着水气的双眸以及……破损泛红的嘴角。崔胜贤明显没想到是他，张了张嘴却没能说出什么。一股钻心的疼痛突然席卷了东永裴，几乎本能的，还拉着崔胜贤的手一个使劲，把高个子的男人扯进了自己的怀抱。

“……永裴，我没事”怀里的人最终这样对他说到，低沉的烟嗓略带沙哑，如同炸弹般引爆了他的大脑。

东永裴猛地拉开他们的距离，崔胜贤低头注视着他们之间突然多出来的空间，避免他的视线接触。所以他只好伸出手抬起了崔胜贤的下巴，他的嘴角甚至还在渗血，周围已是红肿一片。

崔胜贤头往后仰，企图挣离他的掌控，但是东永裴没有放手。相反，他抬起了另一只手，轻轻的触碰了那道伤口，沿着令人着迷的唇线缓缓抚过崔胜贤的双唇。然后他呆住了，不太确定自己做了什么或者想做什么，他抬眼和崔胜贤对视，但那双眸子里一片清明，除了还未消散的水气和平常并无二异。周围安静的只剩下他们的呼吸声，吸气——崔胜贤无意识的伸出舌尖舔了舔刚被抚摸过的伤口；呼气——东永裴握着崔胜贤下巴的手收紧了一些；在肺叶又一次收缩扩张为人体机能提供氧气的5秒内，东永裴的世界发生了天翻地覆的变化——他吻了崔胜贤。

事后想起来东永裴都不确定那到底算不算一个吻，他只是莽撞的把自己的唇贴上崔胜贤的，因为太过莽撞，他甚至没顾忌到对方嘴角的伤口，所以他在两秒后就被推开真的不是什么意料之外的事。崔胜贤吃痛的捂住了嘴角，被推开的东永裴僵在原地，不知道该说些什么或是做点什么。他搞砸了一切，现在他要怎么向崔胜贤解释他不过脑的行为，他不能见光的暗恋将会被挖掘出来，摊在他最重要的成员面前——崔胜贤会永远的远离他，权志龙会一辈子防着他，大成会失望的看着他，胜利会对这些变动手足无措，那个总被哥哥们宠着的弟弟一定没想到Bigbang里一直有个隐形的炸弹会炸毁情同手足的他们，而现在，东永裴引爆了这个炸弹，他引爆了它。

东永裴不敢抬头看崔胜贤，他低着头，在自己越来越快的心跳声中等待末日降临。

但是末日没有来。视线里出现了崔胜贤向他摊开的手心，东永裴迟疑的抬头寻求解答，崔胜贤表情略显焦躁，嘴唇张张合合，东永裴终于意识到他在和自己说话：“我问你有没有纸巾或者手帕啊，有点话快给我，血要滴到领子上了。”

他木讷的掏出纸巾递过去，搞不懂现在是什么情况，难道刚才那一吻只是他的想象，可是这要怎么解释崔胜贤嘴角重新裂开的伤口？

然后对面的人开口；“永裴啊，我不知道你平常是怎么对待女孩子的，但哥是男人，你这种安慰方法明显不适用，况且就算是女孩你这样粗心大意戳人家伤口也是会被打出去的。”

他下意识的道歉；“对不起，TOP哥，伤口…不要紧吧？”

崔胜贤听他这么问，故意撅起嘴，像是要让他好好看清似的；“喏，都破了，你小子知不知道有多疼啊。”

东永裴厌恶自己的不合时宜，但是噘嘴的崔胜贤看起来就像在邀吻。崔胜贤看他没说话，以为这个弟弟陷入了深深的自责，连忙打圆场道；“呀，不过也就是个小伤，哥没有要怪你的意思。”

他想要放声大笑，真的，多么可笑。大成曾打趣TOP，给他取外号傻蛋，但永裴觉得大哥只是比较迟钝，或许还有颗未泯的童心，他从未想过TOP居然如此纯真，他为自己恋情的暴露心惊胆颤，未曾想过崔胜贤根本没往那个方向想，甚至这个人现在还担心他陷入自责。

“那么晚了哥怎么一个人，GD呢？”不想在这个问题上纠缠下去，东永裴问了自己最关心的问题。

“他…”现在轮到崔胜贤失语了。

“你们吵架了。”这不是个疑问句，东永裴用肯定的语气说出这句话。“为什么？”

崔胜贤蹙了蹙好看的眉，好像在犹豫是否要跟他这个弟弟倒苦水。

“是因为公布恋情的事吗？”崔胜贤诧异的看着他，东永裴知道自己猜对了。“为什么，哥不是也想公开吗？”

他不知道自己在期待什么，期待对面的人说自己后悔了，他根本不想出柜，不想和权志龙公开？可是就算真是如此又怎样，他们还是一对不是吗？就算不公开，东永裴能得到的也只是镜头前活动中崔胜贤拉他做掩护的搂抱，他们欺骗全世界认为Bigbang的大哥和队长只是好兄弟，所以他也自欺欺人的假装自己还有机会。

“志龙太急了。”崔胜贤叹了口气“他想趁专辑推出的时候公开，但宣传期本来就事多，在这种时候公开太容易出乱子了。况且他还没和团员认真谈过这事，他甚至都没正式问过我的意见。”高个的男人维持着平稳的声线，努力不泄露出任何颤音：“志龙说他爱我，说他不在乎别人怎么想，他只想和我光明正大的在一起，他以为我和他一样这么期望着……我当然是，但我不能那么自私。”

路灯下，高挑的男人握紧了双手，因为太过用力以至于骨节都略微发白。东永裴想知道如果在这里的是大成或者胜利他们会怎么说，或许会安慰大哥权志龙只是和社长吵架之后心情不好所以迁怒了他，会告诉他GD只是怒火攻心但明眼人都知道他有多在乎TOP……可现在站在这里的是他，他知道自己不应该，却还是因为他们争吵而暗自高兴。

“哥现在的状态就这么漫游街头要是碰到粉丝怎么办，先找个地方处理伤口吧。”永裴抬手拦下了一辆路过的Taxi“上次助理给我的外伤药效果很好，家里还剩下一瓶，正好给哥用。”说着拉开车门拖过崔胜贤就把他往车里带。崔胜贤愣愣的任他摆布，等司机开车后才低声说道谢谢。

半小时后当崔胜贤坐在东永裴沙发上微蹙眉头，因为药物刺激伤口而吸气时，东永裴依旧没理清自己的思路。大概今晚他真的喝了太多酒，脑袋里各种思绪搅成一团，一边庆幸在自己即鹿无虞的一吻之后崔胜贤还愿意和他独处，一边却想要更多。

“今晚哥就住我这吧，天晚了我不放心你一个人回去。”涂完药膏东永裴看似随意的提议道。

“永裴真是温柔啊，真的像太阳一样。”崔胜贤轻笑着，点了点头。

他没想到崔胜贤如此简单的就答应了，毕竟TOP很恋家，但看着沙发上那人微微垮下肩膀，还有全身上下透露出的一股疲态，东永裴知道他是真的累了。起身把药箱放回原处，再次出现在客厅时，东永裴手上多了一套睡衣：“哥去洗漱准备休息吧，我去整理床铺。”

崔胜贤走出浴室时没想到自己居然会撞到人，他抬头疑惑的看着略带歉意的东永裴，不等他问出口，永裴就解释道：“抱歉啊胜贤哥，客房太久没人用都积灰了，今晚你就将就和我凑合一晚吧。”看崔胜贤犹豫着没点头，他又补充到；“还是说哥你嫌弃我的床？”

“说什么呢，你小子”崔胜贤推了推他“哥只是怕半夜把你踢下去而已。”

崔胜贤跟他开着玩笑，露出了今晚的第一个笑容。东永裴怔怔的看着，突然就下定了决心——就是今晚，今晚就跟他说明自己的心意，跟他解释那吻的真正含义，他再也不想崔胜贤被别人伤害，而自己只能在背后默默抚慰他的伤痛。崔胜贤对他笑得那么真挚，他想永远守护这张笑颜。

怎么才能更好的表述自己的内心是件极具艺术的事。东永裴用余光扫过躺在自己身侧的男人，模拟了好几个开场都没找到最合适的那句。反倒是崔胜贤模糊不清的呢喃率先打破了沉默，那个低沉的声音说：“志龙也像永裴那么温柔就好了。”

这句话像石子一般投入他的心湖，震起了东永裴内心的涟漪，接下来的话顺理成章的脱口而出；“如果你想要，我所有的温柔都是你的。”

很长一段时间的沉默，东永裴只能听到自己的心跳，他在等一个答案，一个要或者不要，但始终没有回应，最后他翻过身直面那人，却发现崔胜贤呼吸平稳，眼睑紧闭，却是早已沉入梦境。

好不容易整顿好的心情就这么消散在空气里，东永裴甚至想摇醒这个擅自睡去还乱说梦话的人，让他给自己一个答案。但看着崔胜贤安稳的睡颜，他终究不忍吵醒他，最终他只是伸出手，把崔胜贤散落的发丝捋开，然后在额头落下一个轻柔的吻。

东永裴醒来的时候，发现不知怎么的，怀里躺了一个人。崔胜贤的脑袋枕在他的胸口，那双修长的腿和永裴的缠在一起，他能透过布料感受到崔胜贤的体温，呼吸都带着崔胜贤身上混合着自己的沐浴乳的味道。东永裴不想动，他甚至不想呼吸，因为这感觉太好，好到他想一直保持这个状态，好到他怕任何细微的动静会吵醒崔胜贤，然后他们就会分开。有那么一会儿他只是躺在那里，想象以后的每一天都这样醒来——如果他能让崔胜贤明白他的心意，如果他能让崔胜贤看到他比权志龙好，如果崔胜贤选择了他而不是别人。

昨晚那些没说出口的话再次侵占他的脑海，心脏直跳，他甚至怀疑崔胜贤会被他的心跳吵醒。

一阵不合时宜的音乐传来，他循着声音找过去，想要停掉这打破幻境的魔音，接着他发现是崔胜贤的手机在响。

他艰难的探手去拿放在床头的手机，尽量保持姿势以免弄醒崔胜贤，屏幕上显示着权志龙大大的笑脸，东永裴愣了愣，不知道是否应该挂断。

在他犹豫的间隙，崔胜贤已缓缓转醒，不甚清明的看着他掌中的手机，东永裴只好递过去：“志龙哥的来电。”

眼前的人瞬间清醒万分，拿起电话边接边走向阳台。东永裴呆坐在床上，感觉一些重要的东西就这么从自己的指间滑落。

崔胜贤的声音自阳台传来，虽然因为距离显得如同耳语一般细微。“永裴家里”、“你太粗暴”、“以后别这么吻我”的句子渐渐转变成“我没生气”、“我不怪你”，手机另一头的人似乎说了什么，引得崔胜贤轻声笑着，然后说；“我当然爱你”，另一头的人又说了几句，崔胜贤声音里带了点无奈的说着“爱你”，然后就像哄正在撒娇的孩子似的，爱字不断从他的口中说出，直到东永裴无法听到除了爱以外的其他字眼。

他冲进浴室，打开花洒，淋漓的水流中，再也分不清哪些是水，哪些是泪。


	3. Chapter 3

난 숨을 죽여   
我屏住呼吸  
또 입술을 깨물어   
咬紧嘴唇  
제발 그를 떠나 내게 오길   
希望你离开他到我身边

专辑完成后的第三周，Bigbang正式进入宣传期。综艺、访谈、杂志拍摄等活动排满了他们的行程表。这正是他现在需要的——白天奔走于各演出场所，晚上累得回家倒头就睡。东永裴不知道公开出柜的计划进行到哪一步了，他不关注它。他只知道自己还没被要求参加发布会或者类似什么的，所以他把这事从自己被行程占满的脑海中踢了出去。

拍完杂志回到家时已近凌晨，因为总完成不了摄影师想要的灿烂笑颜，永裴被单独留到了最后。以最快的速度洗漱完毕，躺在床上准备结束疲惫一天的时候，有人按响了他的门铃。东永裴把被子拉过头顶，今天已经够累了，无论门的另一边是谁，除非下一秒就地球毁灭，不然他都能等明天再处理。只是对方比他想象的执着，一遍又一遍的按响门铃，最终逼得他只好起身，满脸怒气的拉开了门。

下一秒，那个他竭力回避了三周的人出现在他面前。空气中隐隐飘着威士忌的味道，崔胜贤还穿着白天拍摄时的衣服，只是领带没了踪影，手停在半空中，似乎准备再次按下门铃。

“为什么不接电话？”崔胜贤看到他，似乎松了口气：“疯狂敲门你也不应，我还以为你出了什么事。”

东永裴想起那几通被他刻意忽略的来电，突然有些愧疚。先前的怒气早在看到那人时就已消散，取而代之的是意料之外的惊诧：“胜贤…哥？你怎么会在这里？”

“因为你没接我电话。”崔胜贤答道，语气里掺杂了一抹委屈。

东永裴哭笑不得，这人还是一如既往，喝了酒就意外的孩子气。按照以往，永裴应该迎他进屋，泡壶热茶让他醒酒，但是经历了三周前的事，东永裴告诉自己，如果他们只能做普通朋友，额外的接触就不该发生，至少这样他不会有机会再自欺欺人。

“哥喝醉了，我让志龙来接你回去吧”选了当下最能脱离困境的语句，却不想触到了地雷，东永裴没有错过崔胜贤在听到那个名字时突然震颤的身形。

“不要！不要…给他打电话”崔胜贤突然伸手拉住了他，好像要确保他无法去拿手机。

“……发生什么了？”最终他还是没抑制住关心眼前的人，脑海深处响起一阵警铃，潜意识提醒着他这样做会导致的危险。

“我能进去吗？”崔胜贤没有正面回答他，反而微弱的要求入侵他的住宅。他不能答应这个，额外的接触应该被杜绝，更别说深夜独处一室。但是……东永裴看着那双略带恳求的眼，他知道自己根本无法拒绝。

最终，固定剧本还是照常上演，崔胜贤坐在客厅的沙发上，手里捧着东永裴泡好的蜂蜜茶。他坐在离崔胜贤最远的沙发一角，身为主人却恨不得能夺门而出。

崔胜贤喝了口茶，缓缓开口到：“今天真是一团糟不是吗？”

不，对我来说，每天都糟透了。

“不过还好有你，你总是在我需要的时候照顾我，明明我才是哥哥。”

不，是你擅自跑来，把所有糟心的事都向我倾诉，是你选择让我照顾你。

“我不知道该怎么感谢你，道谢的话说过太多都变得廉价了。”

不，你应该知道，我想要的从来都不是那句谢谢。

愤怒的情绪伴随崔胜贤说出的每句话渐渐高涨，这不公平，为什么崔胜贤总是在他这里寻求安慰，而他的需求却从未被看到？

怒火迅速的侵占了他的大脑，在他意识到之前，他已经质问出声；“哥为什么来这，为什么要来找我？”

“因为你是东永裴，”崔胜贤略微疑惑的看着他：“因为我需要你。”他补充到。

【需要】——就是这样，崔胜贤每次都若无其事的说出这些，即使是现在这种状况也能轻易点燃他的希望。

“为什么你难过的时候要来找我，为你擦拭眼泪不是我的责任，那是权志龙的，你们才是互相扶持的伴侣不是吗？”他太累了，为什么大多数人都知晓的事实崔胜贤却完全没有意识到，如果他需要一个依靠，那应该是他最亲近的人。

崔胜贤盯着他，像是第一次认识他一样：“所以我其实是你的负担？如果你不希望我在这里你可以直说的，抱歉那么晚打扰了你。”收起眼里受伤的痕迹，崔胜贤起身要走，但东永裴冲过来拉住了他。

“你就是不明白是吗？一定有个理由让你总是需要我，告诉我那个理由，告诉我。”东永裴知道自己不该这么逼问崔胜贤，但这是他唯一的机会，如果崔胜贤真的需要他，需要他甚至超过权志龙，如果他能引导崔胜贤认识到这一点，认识到谁才是他真正需要的：“为什么你喝醉酒要来找我，却不想让权志龙接你回去？”

崔胜贤沉默的看着他，愣愣地像是被他问住了。东永裴迅速在脑海中过滤着话语，还差最后一步，只要再有一句能让崔胜贤意识到他或许一直都在犯错，让他意识到……

“永裴你今天还没看过网页是吗？”崔胜贤突然想明白似的开口，只是话题转变太快，东永裴一时没弄懂崔胜贤的目的，只能呆呆的点头。“你真该看一下的，毕竟是个两小时内就占据各大搜索榜第一栏的大新闻呢。”带着酒气的人明明上扬了嘴角，但是看起来却像要哭一样。“【Bigbang队长权志龙床照曝光，与酒店小姐春宵一夜】我不该信那些无良小报的，但是志龙的身体我那么熟，随便一眼就知道是不是PS的，更何况那张照片上有他上个月才纹在背上的纹身。”

东永裴愣住了，好一会儿他才反应过来。所以这就是那个原因，它解释了为什么崔胜贤来找他，解释了为什么崔胜贤不想他给权志龙打电话，解释了崔胜贤为什么需要他胜过权志龙。前一刻还闪耀着的希望瞬息之间就被扑灭，原来他一直像个傻瓜似的活在不切实际的幻想里，这个认识如刀尖一般扎进他的身体，疼得他一阵恍惚，抓着崔胜贤的手缓缓松开，高个的男人说着诸如“对不起”之类的话走出了门，留下东永裴独自坐在突然空旷的公寓里，人生第一次感到真正的孤独。


	4. Chapter 4

내 맘을 몰라줬던  
　　不了解我的你  
네가 너무 미워서  
　　怨恨着这样的你

社长办公室里气氛沉重，虽然没有交流，但大家都知道他们聚在一起的原因。昨天的消息造成了极大轰动，以至于他们不得不暂停今天的宣传来应对这次突发事件。

杨贤硕坐在办公椅上，把电脑屏幕转向他们：“情况不太乐观，媒体已经拿到了开房记录，证明GD那天晚上确实在那家酒店过夜。”他意味深长的看了权志龙一眼，像是在等一个解释。

“我确实住过那家酒店，但我根本没见过那个女人。”东永裴听得出自家队长声音里的焦躁，但他的注意力更多的放在了其他东西上，那份记录上显示的时间正好是他们完成专辑制作的那天。一瞬间，他就明白了为什么一向信任权志龙的崔胜贤昨晚会表现失态。

“你认为你的解释会被大众和粉丝接受吗？愚蠢至极！这份记录公司会想办法暂时压下来，舆论方面也会请人公关。最近你们几个都给我注意点，别再出任何茬子”杨贤硕用眼神挨个扫过他们，最后停留在权志龙身上；“还有出柜的事别再跟我提起，你闯下的摊子已经够烂了。”

没人再说话，他们沉默的走出办公室，沉默的等电梯，沉默的走进去，然后电梯门关上，有人打破了沉默。

“为什么志龙哥会自己跑去住酒店？”胜利没能忍住把心底的疑虑问了出来。

“我喝醉了，随便找了个地方就住下了。”即使不想谈论这个问题，权志龙对自己最宠的弟弟还是很有耐心。

“可是，那天哥明明是和TOP哥一起走的……”胜利困惑的问道，目光在当事的两人之间来回。

“我们吵架了，志龙开车走人，我不知道他那晚没回家。”见权志龙没开口，崔胜贤接过话头，说到最后几个字时语中的苦涩越显浓重。

这似乎触到了权志龙心里的雷区，他猛地抬头：“那你呢，那晚你又在哪？！”边说边把目光略有所指的投向东永裴。

崔胜贤似乎也被惹怒：“这事和永裴没有关系，裸着被拍到又不是我和永裴！”

东永裴呼吸一滞，他没想到自己会被卷入这场争吵。如果他们的三角关系还不够糟，那成为争论要点绝对足以摧毁他们看似平稳实则暗流涌动的关系。他想知道权志龙是否已经窥探到他对崔胜贤的那些小心思。

但这个话题没有继续下去。电梯轻微一震，权志龙捶上一面墙体，低吼出声：“为什么不信任我！” 

“哥你冷静一点！”胜利上前劝说，似乎终于明白自己选了个糟糕的时机问了个糟糕的问题。另一边，大成面带复杂的望向永裴，狭小空间里的紧张似乎都要凝成固体。

崔胜贤扯了扯嘴角：“你说什么我都会信，但这不能解释那张照片对吗？你喝醉了，你喝的烂醉，或许只是你自己都不知道……”没说完的话就这么悬在半空中，东永裴只希望电梯走得再快一些。

“所以你要跟我讨论酒后乱性？”权志龙嗤笑出声：“我们在一起多久了？看在上帝的份上，那么多年过去你觉得我还会去抱其他人，去抱其他女人？”女人这个词被他咬得很重，那双愤怒的眸子里有点点受伤慢慢化开。

“我……”电梯突然停下，门外的YG社员正要踏进电梯，但看到面色凝重的五人，又默默退了出去。

装着他们的小铁箱又开始运行，门合上的时候，崔胜贤低声说出了抱歉。

东永裴只觉自己的血液一瞬间都转换成铅，沉沉的坠着他，抬头这个动作也成了世界上最难的动作。

所以他看不到崔胜贤被揉进一个紧拥，权志龙抱着这个突然自责的男人，喃喃道：“对不起…对不起……我没想对你发火，现在这样我也有错。但我只想要你相信我，别人怎么想我都无所谓，我只是不想你质疑我们的爱。”

叮的一声，电梯终于在一楼停下。东永裴第一个走了出去，把还在发呆和早已陷入两人世界的队员们甩在了身后。

之后的一段时间用混乱来形容绝不为过。跟着他们的狗仔比平常多了一倍，像是恨不得再挖出点什么好让Bigbang直接翻船，虽然公司已经各种打点过，主持人和记者还是打着擦边球地想从权志龙口中套话。好在新专终于发售，围绕他们的讨论渐渐回归音乐，更好的消息是，这周过后，他们终于能结束长达三个月的宣传，一个长假在等着他们。

东永裴决定回家。母亲为他开门，给他一个巨大的拥抱，然后问他过得好不好。欺骗一个真心爱你的人是件困难的事，特别是当你都不能欺骗自己的时候。他不该在踏进家门的五分钟内就让家人担心，还好homie冲了过来，拉着他的裤腿摇头摆尾，永裴抱起这个可爱的小家伙，低头让咸涩的泪水悄悄划入斗牛犬的皱褶之中消失不见。

晚餐变成了一场灾难，他无法忽略母亲的凝视，她问他是不是出了什么事，但东永裴只是摇头，找不出任何字句来表述自己都没理清的心境。最后还是父亲拯救了他，提议让他出去遛狗。他感激的抱了抱父亲，带着homie出去，那些因为太阳而得以发光的星星闪耀着夜空，而太阳却早已不知沉到了什么地方。

之后的几天开始像一个真正的假期，哥哥带他去了他们最初开始演艺练习的地下室，带他见了几个他进YG当练习生之前就交到的朋友。他坐在朋友中间，给他们讲演唱会上的趣事：讲他们团忙内的外语天赋一级棒，能在演唱会上把哥哥们说得一愣一愣的；讲另一个主唱，因为总是刘海遮眼，被大家取笑在刘海里藏了歌词；讲他们的队长总是有很多新奇的点子，让他们在演唱会上裙装出席；讲有一个队员，永远跳不好舞，僵硬的舞姿却有种独特的可爱，讲有个人总是在后台偷吃，自己藏起来的零食总是能被他找到，讲某次生日，大家为那人应援惹得那双深邃的眸子落下泪来，自己抬手用袖子为他拭去眼泪，安慰他don’t cry……然后东永裴意识到，他的话语中再没出现过其他成员，提起的所有事都和某个特定的人有关，他的哭他的笑他的傻，他不肯轻易外露的健美肌肉，他私下泄露的温顺纯真……关于崔胜贤的记忆那么多，几乎要从他的脑海中满溢出来。假期还没结束，东永裴就开始怀念他们在一起的所有日子。

他以为自己是唯一一个提前结束假期回到公司的人，直到他推开休息室的门，发现崔胜贤坐在里面。

这是三个多月以来他们第一次独处。三个月前他们最后一次相处时他放走了脆弱混乱的崔胜贤，还让他误以为自己厌倦了照顾他。意识到这个，紧张的情绪突然塞满了东永裴的身体，他只能强迫自己不要笑得太过僵硬。

“永裴怎么提前回来了，假期过得还好吗？”崔胜贤像往常一样对他微笑。这感觉有点怪异，就像只有东永裴记得他们上次尴尬的独处，他不确定崔胜贤是不是也在故作镇定，但他还是松了口气，至少现在他们还能互相打趣闲聊不是吗？

一些琐碎的问候之后，崔胜贤突然换上了一张严肃的脸，他看上去如此认真，东永裴了不得不深吸口气，无论崔胜贤接下来要说什么，这一定不是一个随意的讨论，如果他决定处理他们最后那次尴尬的对话，那这是个好时机，休假还没结束，这里只有他们。

“我很抱歉，你总是那么体谅我和志龙，即使我们给你添了不少麻烦……”

东永裴略显疑惑，他不懂他们的事和权志龙有什么关系。

下一秒，一个声音打断了他们:“永裴，楼下的社员告诉我你提前回来了，看到你真高兴。”权志龙把他拉进一个拥抱，东永裴有点僵硬，他早该想到如果崔胜贤在这权志龙必然也不会太远。

权志龙并没理会他的僵硬，而是转身看向崔胜贤:“你告诉他我们的大动作了吗，还是你在等我一起说？”语气中带着调皮的笑。

“什么大动作？”东永裴从权志龙的拥抱中挣脱，然后他注意到他家队长的手上拿着一份文件。

“那个被拍到和我睡在一起的女人，我调查了她，然后发现了一些有趣的东西。”权志龙脸上挂着鄙夷的笑:“一个想借我们名气出名的小模特，在酒吧盯上喝醉的我，然后用些钱贿赂了酒店前台，拿到钥匙偷偷潜入，趁我喝的不省人事拍下了照片。”他扬了扬手上的文件，“没人想过事情的真相会是这样，但我向法院提起了诉讼。他们调了酒店的监控录像，大堂的摄像头拍下了贿赂的全过程，还有那个小模特偷偷潜入又离开的画面。侵犯隐私、恶意诽谤，你觉得她会得到什么判刑？”

东永裴以为这事早已过去，公司压下了这事，媒体和粉丝都不再提起，事情的真相到底如何已经没人关注，毕竟连与此最为相关的崔胜贤也恢复了对权志龙的信任，所以他没想过权志龙会那么执着于事情的真相。

“今天法院的传票就会送到那个女人的家。是时候开个发布会向一直信任我们的粉丝解释一下真相了，也是时候告诉所有对我们有恶意打算的人一个事实，” 权志龙边说边走向崔胜贤，然后拉起了他的手“一个最好的出柜时机，对吗？以后再也不会有人贴上来和我们炒作绯闻，伺机搭我们的顺风车出名牟利。”权志龙抬起另一只手轻轻的拉着面前人的领口，崔胜贤顺着他的力道低头，然后权志龙给了他一个吻。

所以这就是为什么崔胜贤要跟他讨论权志龙。他为三个月前放走崔胜贤忐忑不安，但那人完全没有感觉到任何不妥。一分钟前他以为他们会探讨彼此之间隐形的尴尬，之后他们就能再次有说有笑。但现在，他发现只有他被留在了那个夜晚，崔胜贤早已和权志龙向前走，他们牺牲了假期一起探查真相，或许还一起说服社长让他们利用这次机会公开关系。只有他无望的爱恋，像枷锁一般，把他栓在最漆黑的夜，让他再也看不到半点日光。

东永裴强迫自己祝贺他们，虚伪的话语从他口中说出，权志龙和崔胜贤似乎又说了什么，但他听不到。有一瞬间他想自己或许被剥夺了五感，世界静悄悄的，他甚至不再感到伤心，只有一片空虚。他不确定他的表情是否还好，但这么多年他一直擅长假装快乐，假装为崔胜贤感到快乐，为权志龙感到快乐，为他们所有人感到快乐。

快乐。

他恨这个词。

 

发布会在假期结束的第二天召开，他们都被要求出席。因为法院的受理，这几天关于事件的讨论死灰复燃，各家媒体都抢着争取这次发布会的出席权。现场被媒体记者挤满，长枪短炮全部对着他们，东永裴没见过其中的一些报社，但他知道12小时后所有的头条都将刊登着GD和TOP的消息。他们会比以往任何时候都捆绑得更加紧密，比曾经所有时刻都更清晰的提醒着他，崔胜贤身边站着的从来不是东永裴。

一开始只是照常的官方说辞，解释他们提出的诉讼，然后证据被逐一列出，记者争着提问权志龙，问他之前是否认识对方，怎么肯定在酒醉情况下没做出什么，然后发布会的主角笑着引爆了全场。

“我不可能和那个女人有任何关系，要说原因的话……”权志龙转头露出粲然一笑，牵起了崔胜贤放在台下的手“如果我要和谁发生关系，那个人只可能是崔胜贤，其他人根本不能让我产生任何兴趣。”

这是意料之外的回答，记者询问变得比之前更加激烈，有人追问他们是玩笑还是真的出柜，有人要他和TOP发表出柜演讲，有人问他们是否怕粉丝抛弃他们，最终有人问到了焦点之外的其他三个队员。

就像经纪人交代他们的那样，胜利先对哥哥们表达了祝福，然后大成说他们一直准备着对世人展现真正自我的这天，最后轮到东永裴展现微笑为自己最好的两个朋友感到高兴。

但他没有。因为权志龙握着崔胜贤的手，崔胜贤对权志龙回以微笑不是让他高兴的事。他应该说GD和TOP在一起是多么完美，他们的爱多么伟大，但这不是事实，事实是他从没这么想过。镜头的闪光刺得他眼睛生疼，大成偷偷踢了踢他，似乎想提醒他的失态。下一秒，东永裴从椅子上起身，走出了发布现场。

他直奔车库，推开遇到的所有工作人员，他不关注是谁想拦下他，他只想逃离这一切。

在他拉开车门的时候，一双骨节分明的手握住了他的手腕。东永裴抑制着自己不要转过头去，任那性感的烟嗓在他身后发声:“你是怎么了？”

崔胜贤声音里的责问让他握紧了拳头，为什么到这一步了这人居然反过来指责他？内心阴暗的情绪让他想转身扭过崔胜贤，给他一个混合泪与血的吻，然后像权志龙那样咬破他的唇，让他露出和现在的自己相似的痛苦神情。

“你怎么能什么都不说就走掉，永裴，你想过这样的后果吗？”

东永裴转过去笑出了声，一个嘲讽十足的笑。崔胜贤看上去忧虑又恼怒，东永裴不懂他怎么能因为自己不愿再假装为他感到开心而生气？他甩开了崔胜贤的手，不想再和他纠缠下去，不是现在，不是在这，他拿不准情绪失控的自己下一秒会对崔胜贤做出什么。

但是崔胜贤不愿放过他；“你想过媒体会怎么写吗？他们会说你不支持我们出柜，你不希望我和志龙在一起。”

“我当然不！”

崔胜贤停下了【东永裴不应该擅自离席】的进一步说明，他只是盯着东永裴，眼睛瞪到最大。

他不敢相信自己说出了这句话，即使这是东永裴这个个体多年以来最诚实的一句话。他不能让崔胜贤知道自己有多为此感到痛苦，所有他应该告诉记者的关于他们爱的美好都在蚕食他自己的爱，他不想让崔胜贤知道看到他和权志龙在一起足以摧毁他的整个内心。

高个的男人眨了眨眼，似乎不能理解刚才那个句子。东永裴厌恶自己，即使是现在，他也下意识的想伸手抚平那人皱紧的眉，为他换上自己最喜欢的笑容。但他不能，他已经受够了所有自欺欺人和暗自付出，接下来的话像火山爆发似的喷涌而出，混着他绝望的爱情，灼烧周围的空气：“是的，我根本不希望你们在一起。我不能表现开心因为我的所有内脏都被疼痛撕裂；我不能坐在那里，看着你用应该向我展现的完美弧度对他微笑，我不能看着你们紧握彼此的手，而我整个脑海里想到的都是你躺在我怀里的温度；我不能听着你在所有人面前承认你爱权志龙，当你甚至不知道我爱你！”

“可是…永裴你应该是直的。”崔胜贤摇着头，无法相信他听到的一切。

东永裴把崔胜贤推到旁边的柱子上，握住他的肩：“你一定要我承认这个吗？承认我和女孩出去约会只是为了能够忘掉你！”他顿了一顿，希望自己没有显得可怜：“我没法做你现在想要我做的事。之后你要我去歌颂你和权志龙的爱情，在其他人面向祝福你们都可以，我会处理好这些，但不是今天”他的语调破碎，几乎不能说完整句话“今天就让我恨你，恨你选择了他，恨你从未明白我的心意。”

东永裴向后退步，这些话引出了他所有的愤怒和悲伤，让他精疲力竭。看着还靠在柱子上的崔胜贤，他最后说道：“去，回去完成你的出柜宣言，或者扑进权志龙怀里哭泣，只是……别出现在我面前。”

他拉开车门，以最快的速度驱车而去，没再回头看崔胜贤任何一眼。他所有的情感和秘密都被他甩在了身后，东永裴已经一无所有。

拔掉网线，关掉手机，东永裴把自己丢进床铺，用被褥隔绝自己和整个世界。

所以他是最后一个知道那个消息的人。两天后当大成终于和门卫一起撬开他的门，那张圆脸出现了一瞬的放松，接着又用严肃的语气告诉他——TOP失踪了。


	5. Chapter 5

매일 밤 그렇게 불안했던걸 보면 난   
每天晚上我都如此的不安  
이렇게 될거란 건 알았는지도 몰라   
我从来都没想到会变这样

东永裴赶到公司的时候，权志龙比他想象中冷静得多，没有怒吼也不焦躁，他们的队长只是坐在那，一遍又一遍的给崔胜贤打电话，像是只编写了一个程序的机器人。

他们最终联系了崔胜贤的家人。一开始他们都说不知道他的消息，直到警察开始介入，崔慧允终于拿出了弟弟写给她的邮件。

东永裴不敢相信一个指责他在发布会公然离席的人会在这样的紧要关头说他需要“发现自我，寻求真心”。

YG高层全被惹怒了，他们的巡演计划不得不推迟。Bigbang没有解散，但成员都将开始solo活动。没人知道为什么崔胜贤会在公开后的第二天出走，留下权志龙一个人面对媒体的质疑，为此他收获了不少anti粉。但一个月后，所有人都沉寂下来，媒体抛弃了不再新鲜的【GD&TOP秘事全公开】话题，粉丝和公司也开始步入日常。

只有东永裴和权志龙无法恢复日常。

东永裴没忘记自己最后对崔胜贤说出的话，从知道TOP 失踪的那天起，他一直在想崔胜贤因为他的话而出走的可能。这不是他的本意，但他却无法不为此自责，责怪自己没有更干脆的放弃崔胜贤，责怪自己意气用事逼走了他，永裴几乎要陷入无止境的自我厌恶，但权志龙的状态却比他更糟。

他们的队长完全把自己关了起来。他不跟任何人有过多的交流，除了工作他几乎不出门，所有短信和邮件都得不到回复。权志龙自我蒸发得就像不再和他们生活在同一个地球，没人知道他每天把自己锁在曾和崔胜贤一起生活的公寓里时都在想些什么。

东永裴只能不断的给崔慧允打电话，最终说服了她给他一些关于崔胜贤的消息，前提是他答应不把消息告诉其他人，不然她再也不会给他任何信息。几天后他收到了一个小铁盒，几张明信片躺在里面。东永裴拿起其中一张，然后翻过背面，熟悉的字迹写着：来自阿拉斯加的问候。

他皱起了眉，他想过崔胜贤会去旅游，但他从没想过那人去了那么远的地方。东永裴检视邮寄日期，发现这是发布会后第四天，心脏突然像是要从胸腔里跳出，他急促地往下看。

我知道我留下了一片混乱，很抱歉，替我照顾好妈妈。  
我真的需要一点时间远离这一切。姐姐，我不能站在志龙和永裴中间，看着他们都因我痛心切骨却还要为了团体强颜欢笑。  
我知道无论如何总有人要受伤，但我想对我们所有人来说，一个缓冲期会让事情更好，我会在适当的时候回来。”

东永裴盯着那几行字，他没想到崔胜贤出走居然是为他和权志龙着想。他以为崔胜贤只是需要一些时间理清他们的三角关系，他的纯真和幼稚总让人觉得他不够聪明，但他们都忘了他才是队里的大哥。

剩下的几张明信片来自世界各地，马德里、墨尔本、格陵兰……崔慧允每隔一段时间会将信件转寄给东永裴，而崔胜贤一直没提到回家。

但世界并不会就此停转，Bigbang被提名MAMA，他们四个在TOP失踪后第一次合体登台。权志龙一个人包揽了所有应该由崔胜贤演唱的部分，只是少了一个人的Bigbang看上去简直不像他们，东永裴知道其他团员也有同感。

但公司却不这么认为，高层似乎已经厌倦了等待一个任性的rapper，他们接了跨年演出，作为Bigbang回归的第一步。

权志龙在演出前一天敲响了东永裴的门。他们已经很久没联系，不仅仅是在崔胜贤离开后，而是更早以前，东永裴甚至想不起他们上一次不是因为工作而谈话是什么时候的事。那个自13岁起就和自己朝夕相处的人现在看上去格外的陌生。

权志龙脸上挂着最严肃的表情，下定决心似的开口到：“我想有些事你需要知道。是我把胜贤逼走的。出柜那天，他想都没想就追着你出去了，我止不住愤怒。他总是去找你，和我吵架的时候，或者因我伤心的时候，只是我之前都避免去想这些。但那天他回来，跟我说或许我们考虑了太多彼此，却忽略了其他人的感受，我猜你最终还是告诉他你的心意了是吗？所以我开始发火，为他抛下我去找你，还为你指责我生气。我告诉他如果我不是他心中的第一顺位的话，我们之间毫无意义。但这都是气话，我知道他对我的爱不比我对他少，但我不是个温柔的情人，我没想到他会为此离开。”

东永裴想张嘴说点什么，但权志龙抬手阻止了他:“我一直都知道你喜欢胜贤。你不像自己想象中的隐藏得那么好，况且我也不傻。我知道为什么这些年来我们越来越疏远彼此，每次我看到你看他的眼神，那就像在看镜中的我自己。但是胜贤不知道，他太天真以为你和我们不一样，而我自私的不想告诉他，不想让他知道有人和我一样爱他，不想他知道除我以外他还有其他选择。”权志龙声音干涩，不再注视东永裴:“而对你，我一直希望你会放弃。我永远不会忘记我们同为练习生时的互相扶持，但我不是一个无私的人，我做不到把胜贤拱手让人，即使那个人是你。所以我故意在你面前吻他，和他表现亲密。”说话的人深吸一口气，继续道：“所以这一切都是我的错，我明明能更好的处理我们三人的关系，但我愤怒的推开了胜贤，也从未真正考虑过你的感受。”

这就是那个瞬间，那个东永裴终于向自己承认，他一直不肯放弃的暗恋不止让他，而是让他们三个都备受折磨的瞬间。

所以他抬手，拉过眼前痛苦不已的权志龙，给他一个拥抱，然后将他们的额头抵在一起。

就像曾经他们还是练习生时互相安慰对方那样。


	6. Chapter 6

 

부디 그와 행복해

你一定要和他幸福

너를 잊을 수 있게

我才能够把你忘却

 

之后的演出并不出色，在几次出境之后，公司开始重新考虑Bigbang复出的可行性。他们被聚集到社长办公室，最终讨论决定他们都需要一段修整期。

谁都没料到他们会在走出办公室时看到崔胜贤。

影视剧里经常表现整个世界都变得模糊，然后主人翁只能注意到另一个人，东永裴从来只觉得那是艺术手法，但现在他知道这是真的。他记得他推开门，眼前出现一双笔直修长的腿，然后他视线上移，整个世界在瞬间消失，所有他能注意到的只剩那个失踪已久的人。

所有人都呆住了，无论是门内的他们还是门外的崔胜贤。时间似乎都已停止，直到权志龙从他身边冲过，抱住了崔胜贤。那是个过于劲烈的拥抱，似乎要将对方融入自己的骨血。秒针再次开始跳动，大成和胜利加入了他们，东永裴站在原地，花了一点时间从超现实的状态中回过神来，而后缓缓上前两步，完成了他这辈子最好的一次拥抱。

“看来你们的修整期结束了。”不远处传来杨社长的声音，宣告他们十分钟前才争取到的休假即将被收回，但谁都没有抱怨。

他和崔胜贤的谈话发生在那之后的第三天晚上。这比东永裴想象中要晚一些，但考虑到崔胜贤这两天被各路媒体连番轰炸，向无数记者解释自己的失踪，这也在情理之中了。

“喝茶吗？”看着略显空荡的冰箱内部，东永裴有点难为情的问道。曾几何时，他的冰箱里总是放着冰淇淋和羊羹，崔胜贤并不偏好咖啡和茶，比起这些他更喜欢酒，东永裴不想他喝酒伤身，所以只得准备好崔胜贤最爱的东西给他特殊的招待。

“恩，茶就好。”崔胜贤点点头，微微一笑像是要缓解东永裴的尴尬。

“那么，”他端上茶，坐到崔胜贤对面：“你说有话要对我说？”

“是的，我欠你一个解释。”崔胜贤做了个深呼吸：“在发布会之前，我从未想过自己会给你带来那么大的伤害，你一直照顾我，总是为我考虑，但我从没想过你这么做的深意，我只是习惯了这一切。接着我发现我也给志龙造成了伤害，我把他一个人丢在了我们最重要的时刻，所以我不怪他和我生气。我只是责怪自己，一个扭曲的黑洞因为我而产生。你和志龙对我来说意义不同，但你们都很重要。有一瞬间我觉得或许我消失就好了，虽然这只是消极的逃避，但如果我注定要伤害你们中的谁，我需要一段时间来确定我们都为此做好了准备。”

他们都没再说话，东永裴知道崔胜贤需要最后一点时间来说出那句话。这人太过善良，即使无法避免，伤害别人对他来说还是如同倒悬之苦。

“对不起。”最终那三个字还是从他口中说出。

对不起让你等待那么久。  
对不起我伤害你如此深。  
对不起不能回应你的爱。

而东永裴只是点头，然后轻声回答道：“我不怪你。”

我不怪你现在才做出决定。  
我不怪你没看到我的心意。  
我不怪你选择他而不是我。

他站在阳台目送崔胜贤走出公寓，上了权志龙的车。直到他们开出很远，消失在他的视线。东永裴一直站在那里，然后天开始发白——

太阳出来了。

**Some say it's not over till it's over**  
**But I guess this is really over now**


	7. Epilogue

权志龙无法把视线焦点从崔胜贤身上移开。眼前的人留着淡青色的胡渣，头发好像长了些，但依旧那么迷人，双眼闪着清澈的光，用和以前无异的眼神看着他。

他们在共同生活了好几年的公寓里对望。时隔数月，崔胜贤再次坐在了他坚持要买的形状怪异的沙发上，出于某种原因，权志龙没像往常那样坐到他身边，而是选择了坐在靠近崔胜贤的沙发扶手上。

“志龙……”崔胜贤抬头看向因地势优势而高了一大截的恋人，开口道。

从权志龙的角度，他能看到崔胜贤略仰起头而显得更为突出的喉结以及一小段白皙的脖颈，那些让他朝思暮想的肌肤就像从前大部分时候一样吝啬露出。权志龙还记得他有多喜欢一颗一颗的解开眼前人的衬衣纽扣，看这具完美的肉体在自己眼前逐渐展露。

“你看起来不错。”崔胜贤笑着，权志龙知道这只是一句平淡的开场白，但他还是没管住自己的嘴。

“我看起来不错？是啊，刨去我总是因为想你而无法入睡可能会导致的黑眼圈以外，我确实不算太糟。”权志龙顿了一顿，继续到：“在很长的一段时间，我几乎每夜都失眠，因为我不知道你去了哪，什么时候会回来。只要一想到你我就担心的什么都做不了，我只能坐在这，用一个又一个的24小时等一个电话，等你的电话。”他吸了口气：“你什么都没说，什么都没留下，我每天都上网搜索关于你的消息，一边希望看到你在世界的某个角落被拍到，一边又生怕看到你全身是血的被锁在某个变态anti粉的地下室或者……其他更糟的情况。”

崔胜贤现在看起来充满愧疚，他低声开口道；“我写了邮件，还寄回了明信片。”

“给你姐姐，给你那个拒接接我所有电话也不让我进店的姐姐。”权志龙努力保持声音里不带上责怪的语气：“如果永裴没有给我看那些明信片，我永远不会知道你去了哪。”

“我很抱歉”崔胜贤低垂着眉眼：“我以为姐姐会把邮件给你，我不知道她寄给了永裴。”

权志龙做了个深呼吸——为得不到爱人的姐姐的信任而吃醋绝对不是他现在该做的事。他已经解决好了他和东永裴之间的关系，况且也是他推开了崔胜贤，他没有理由责怪崔慧允的不信任。

崔胜贤似乎因为权志龙的沉默不语有些紧张，他抿了抿嘴，然后说道；“我去了很多国家，感受每个城市试图交给我的东西，等待一个时机回家。”那双眼眸中现在满是真挚：“然后有一天，我发现自己坐在南澳大利亚的一个小咖啡厅里，望着隔壁的一对恋人回想我们曾经也这样相依。第二天我去了昆士兰，当地人向我推销他们的手工艺品，我忍不住想象如果我要把这些东西买回去你会露出怎样无奈又宠溺的笑。之后的每一天你在我脑海中出现的频率越来越频繁，我知道，是时候回家了。”

这感觉既奇怪又奇妙，崔胜贤的话穿过权志龙的大脑皮层，刺激着他的每一个神经元。权志龙知道崔胜贤爱他，但听他内敛的爱人承认对他的爱是另一回事。

崔胜贤咬着下嘴唇，他洁白的牙齿和粉色的双唇是权志龙最喜欢的搭配。“不说点什么吗，你一直这样沉默让我觉得自己像个傻瓜——”他的话没能说完，因为权志龙伸手捧住了他的脸，一双灼热的唇疯狂的吻住了崔胜贤。

在最初零点几秒之后，权志龙能感受到崔胜贤的唇边扬起了一抹微笑，然后沙发上的人抬起双手，环住了权志龙的脖颈，开始回应这个吻。他们的唇贴在一起感觉如此美妙和神奇，就像专为彼此而生，权志龙想念这双唇已经太久太久。

他们最终不得不为了呼吸而分开。权志龙的指尖擦过崔胜贤的嘴角，然后一路向下滑，挑开了他衬衣最上面的纽扣。

“我想你，每天每夜都想你，甚至要超过我心脏的负荷。”权志龙一边继续着手上的动作，一边缓缓放倒崔胜贤，从扶手上滑进他的双腿之间。灵活的指头抚过身下人的乳尖，慢慢的摩挲。曾经他这样做过无数次，而现在他几乎都要忘了这份触感。

“怎么了？”崔胜贤似乎看出了他异于往昔的徐缓：“你在想什么？”

“没什么”权志龙耸了耸肩，感激天色已晚，他们没有开灯，所以崔胜贤不能看到他脸上的不安。

但是他们太过了解彼此，崔胜贤仰起头，给了权志龙一个蜻蜓点水的吻；“我在这，我哪也不会去。”

“再说一次”权志龙知道这样的要求略显矫情，但他需要听到，需要崔胜贤的保证。

“我爱你，我再也不会离你而去。”他们之间太近，权志龙能感受到崔胜贤吐字时的气息擦过他的脸颊。

低头在崔胜贤露出的脖颈上按下轻柔一吻，权志龙嘴中呢喃着爱语，然后一路向下，舌尖卷起了崔胜贤胸前的凸起。扣子解到一半，权志龙却恶趣味的不肯继续解开，反而从下摆探进一只手，在崔胜贤腰线上揉捏，间歇的吐露着不甚清晰的“爱你”。

崔胜贤被他弄得身子都软了，想向旁边躲开，扭动身体旁边却是一片虚空，然后他意识到他们还在沙发上。

“别在这…”崔胜贤低声说着，性感的烟嗓在此刻却像催情剂一般。

“恩？”权志龙没停下动作，反而用牙尖细细地摩擦着崔胜贤的乳尖。

“床…”崔胜贤压住了权志龙滑向他的皮带的手，缓了两口气才能在开口时不发出无意义的呻吟。

权志龙抬头看向崔胜贤：“床太远了，我们可以就在这做，我觉得这点空间足够了。”说着故意倾身咬着崔胜贤的耳垂，呼吸间的热气撩着那人的耳廓。

被撩拨的人微微的抖了一下，却依旧坚持不肯在这做。权志龙怀疑崔胜贤只是怕他乱来弄脏了那人心爱的沙发，却也只好妥协：“好吧”他直起身子，在崔胜贤还没缓过神之前抱起了他：“如你所愿，宝贝儿。”

似乎被他突然的公主抱惊到，崔胜贤挣扎着想要下来，权志龙低头咬上那人略微发烫的耳尖，低语道：“我臂力不算好，你这样乱动要是摔下去了我可不管。”怀里的人似乎在他提醒之下终于意识到了危险，略微僵硬的在他怀中安静下来。

他们跌跌撞撞的闯进卧室，权志龙把崔胜贤放上床，半解未解的衬衫凌乱的搭在他身上，健美的躯体露出一隅，却比全裸时更为诱惑，权志龙欺身咬了上去。他们从未被允许在对方身上留下爱痕，盯着他们的粉丝和媒体太多，而这两个群体总是有尖锐的双眼。但现在权志龙想他终于能在那因为极少暴露在阳光下而显得白皙的皮肤上留下自己宣誓主权的吻痕，让所有人知道这人是他的，即使他从发布会上跑开也不会改变这一事实——崔胜贤永远属于权志龙，无论他们分开多久，分隔多远。

想到这，权志龙嘴上又加了分力道，崔胜贤似乎被他弄痛，抬手推着他的肩，要是要逃离一般。权志龙突然来了趣味，调笑道；“哥在害羞吗？怕别人看到你身上属于我的印记？”他故意用了敬语，果不其然，崔胜贤身形一抖，把头微微偏过一侧。

“哥脸红了。”权志龙笑得露出了牙龈。

“我…没有……”崔胜贤固执的回答。

“不过没关系呢，哥总是把自己包得很严实，只要注意点别人根本看不到不是吗？”权志龙爱这人幼稚的逞强，总让他忍不住更加恶劣的逗他：“不过这样哥以后就不能随便解开领口了，脖子以下将是我的专属风景。”

崔胜贤似乎还想说点什么，但下身突然一凉，他家队长已然趁他不注意褪去了他的长裤。权志龙看他语塞，狡黠的笑着，俯下身吻上了他的大腿内侧，然后顺着腿骨一路向他的要害而去。

崔胜贤肌肉紧缩，抓紧了身下的床单，试图找回呼吸节奏。权志龙太熟悉他的敏感点，原先只是半硬的下身在他几个温柔的触碰之后完全立起，他抬起一只手掩住嘴，试图压住即将脱口而出的呻吟。

但是权志龙不放过他，下一秒，下身被一个火热的柔软包裹住，权志龙用嘴含住了他。灵活的舌头缓缓划过他的敏感带，最后在顶端打着转。崔胜贤确信他发出了某些让人羞耻的声音，但他的脑袋现在一片空白，根本无法顾及其他。

权志龙听到那诱人的烟嗓低沉又动情的叫着他的名字，嘴上又多了几个动作，最终让崔胜贤在他嘴里缴械投降。

崔胜贤喘着气，从高潮的余韵中回过神来才发现权志龙不知什么时候已经拿出了润滑剂，正往手上涂抹。刚放松的肌肉再次绷紧，他想到自己已经好几个月没被人开拓过身体。

权志龙似乎注意到了他的紧张，低头在他额上落下一个轻柔的吻，低声安抚道：“别怕，交给我。”话语间，因润滑剂而略显冰凉的手指已伸向崔胜贤的私密处，试探着戳了进去。

崔胜贤忍着轻微的不适感，体内的手指逐渐增加到三根。然后权志龙把手指都撤了出去，抬起了他的腿。

崔胜贤顺着他的力道把腿搭在权志龙肩上，那人的火热抵在他的入口处，却没有马上进入。

权志龙看着身下人，崔胜贤额头布满细密的汗珠，几缕碎发脱离了发胶的掌控，软绵绵的塌了下来。他低头逐一吻去那些汗珠，然后顺着那人棱角分明的轮廓一路吻到下巴。崔胜贤因为他的吻渐渐放松的身体，当那人私密处不再那么紧绷时权志龙进入了他。

这或许是世界上最美妙的感觉。他们的身体叠在一起以相同的频率震颤。崔胜贤的手环住权志龙的肩，权志龙顺势向他靠去，舌尖相触，他们交换彼此的呼吸。然后权志龙加快了律动的频率。

他们最终一起达到高潮。权志龙抱着崔胜贤，反复低语着“爱你”和怀中人的名字，直到他们都困得睡去。

第二天早上，权志龙被刺眼的阳光唤醒。他懊恼的拉过被子，诅咒自己昨晚忘拉窗帘。但是有股力道压住了被子，他突然停下了动作——

崔胜贤回来了，崔胜贤躺在他身边，崔胜贤说他再也不会离开。

权志龙侧过身看着还在熟睡的人，眼神一路扫过那人的眉骨和鼻梁，然后是微张的唇——

崔胜贤是被吻醒的，有条不安分的舌头顶着他的软腭，在他嘴里打着转，他带着没睡醒的困意微微睁眼，然后看到权志龙放大了的笑颜，那个人笑着对他说——

欢迎回家。


End file.
